


Ghost busters (not the movie)

by Treblereble15



Series: old rp stories from 2015 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Den and Swe are twins, Gen, Paranormal AU, paranormal investigator!Prussia, they are also ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treblereble15/pseuds/Treblereble15
Summary: Can Julchen manage to help release the trapped souls of two little twin ghosts who died over a century ago and also get rid of the malicious ghost of their murderer?





	Ghost busters (not the movie)

**Author's Note:**

> Brigitte: Nyo!Sweden

The phrases 'nutjob', 'freak', and 'weirdo' had often been used to describe a certain young girl as she grew up. This girl, now in her early twenties, went by the name Julchen and she wasn't the most ordinary of people. 

As if blood red eyes, snow white hair, and ivory skin wasn't enough, the poor girl had been plagued by the unnatural ability to see spirits trapped between realms. They were her friends growing up, they taught her all sorts of things and, in return, she helped with their unfinished business. The girl grew up helping these unfortunate souls, even getting selected by an agency to help them for a living. 

As it happened, exorcism was very painful for the spirits and helping them was a lot better. 

This brings us to now, currently in Denmark. The old, rickety house had boards and roof tiles hanging on within an inch of life, the porch miraculously stable. The young Prussian, clad in her usual black jeans, casual hoodie, and aviators, cautiously knocked on the door and waited to be invited in. There was more than one spirit here, she could sense it. However, the malevolent aura was almost smothering the kind, nurturing one she could also sense. Let's just hope it was the latter which greeted her. 

Somehow, Julchen wasn't in the mood for having a table thrown at her today. 

In the house lived two spirits, a set of twins who had met a terrible fate long,long ago...the thing that set them apart was how they dealt with the pain of having died and not being able to join their family; the taller of the two chose to be angry about it-seeking revenge against anyone who stepped into their long-forgotten home, whereas the shorter of them decided to have hidden the pain and now was stuck trying to comfort the ever angry spirit her twin had become.While they were completely different emotion wise-they looked the same; pale, see through skin covered with simple flowy white dresses and long blonde hair.

It was luckily the shorter one that used her energy to open the door, holding her twin back after a table was thrown. By some miracle, the girl had managed to dodge the table. 

"Hey! Please don't throw stuff, I don't want you to ruin your house!" She called, shutting the door behind her. "I'm here to help you, would you mind coming out?" Her footsteps echoed through the portrait lined halls as she moved to stand right in the middle of the entryway. The twins slowly showed themselves, the taller of the two having a slightly dark aura around her whereas the shorter of the two had a brighter one. The girl just smiled at them, taking the necessary steps towards them. 

"Could you tell me your names?"

The taller one of them glared slightly, her aura getting darker and more angry looking, and the shorter gripped her hand, saying something and a soft, high silk like voice-the words in a foreign language. Eventually, the taller girl calmed down, and the shorter one looked at Julchen, speaking as softly as she had to her sister, “....Mari…” she pointed to herself, then looked at her sister, pointing to her, “...Brigitte…”  
"Julchen." The albino smiled softly, holding her hand out to be shaken. "I'm here to help you move on to the next life."

Mari just looked at the hand, since while they had a lot of energy-they didn't have enough to touch someone, so if they tried, their own hands would go through Julchen’s. Brigitte was just glaring, negative energy filling the area around her- she didn't want to leave, she wanted to find who had killed her and her family and get revenge! 

Julchen simply used her own powers to try and contain the negativity, looking around. "Is there somewhere we can sit down and talk?"  
Mari looked around the room nearby, eventually heading to the foyer/sitting room, delicately sitting on the arm of a chair; brigitte simply glared at the mortal, seething with anger as she sat next to her sister- mari holding her hand to try and contain the angry energy. Julchen sat down opposite them, looking at them happily.   
"Brigitte, you seem very bitter. Can I ask what is binding you to this earth?"  
Brigitte nearly threw things at the mortal, only being stopped by Mari.

“...we got... murdered… and….. she….. wants…. our ….killer...to...get...revenge..” Mari spoke slowly and softly, not having enough energy to talk in a full sentence at a constant speed, and was holding her sister down, the other blonde surrounded with a immense dark mist-showing she was very,very angry and clearly wanting to cause harm.  
“...she...will..hurt ...anyone..who...comes... because...our….killer...hasn't..been...caught…”  
"Brigitte, I need you to calm down for me. I can help bring your killer to justice but you need to help me with that. I have no problem helping you but I assure you that causing me harm will not do any good."

Those words held no meaning to the raging spirit-the only way she was calmed was with Mari gripping her hand and whispering soft words in a long forgotten language. Eventually, the blackness faded, and Brigitte slumped against her twin, her energy now low and needing to replenish itself. They were a strange pair, that was for sure. Since she knew what was holding the more sinister spirit here, it was time she learnt about Mari. 

"What about you, Mari?"

The smaller of the spirits pointed slightly at her twin, but reality was,was that she was almost scared to leave,almost scared to be forgotten... The mortal just looked at her as though she knew the other was lying, wishing to know the truth. After all, she needed to help her.   
Mari just looked around, not really comfortable talking about her reason at the moment. Perhaps it would be best to leave that for the moment.   
"Maybe you can tell me a bit about yourself?"  
Mari looked around more, then at her sister, giving her a look as if to give her more energy to talk-which she got.

“....We...are .uh..twelve years old… we were born in June...and we loved to watch plays and touring symphonies and ballerinas in the theater in the town square.” sadly, the theater she spoke of had been demolished forty years prior, and the town square itself was very different than how the girls remembered it-showing they were born long,long,long ago.

"I see... Do you know what year you were born in?"

“....what year is it now?” the two girls now spoke in unison, so confused.  
"2015." 

The two tilted their heads, their brows furrowed, “the world was said to have been supposed to end at the beginning of the twentieth century….” they looked at each other, and then they vanished, coming back with a very old looking scrap of parchment, that parchment having been a remainder of a calendar from their time- the calendar from the year they died.

The two did what little math they knew, and came to realize they were born in 1824

“...we were born in 1824..”   
"That's just under two hundred years ago... And the world has been set to end several times but nothing ever happens."

the poor ghosts went paler than they already were, and their eyes were big, “...two hundred?”

“...so there aren't anymore porcelain dolls? no more pretty things and dresses?” Mari was the one who liked the pretty things, and as she spoke she vanished and reappeared with items from their past.  
"There are however the pretty things and dresses are in no way the same."  
“...are they longer? this only goes to the middle of my lower-leg.” Mari held the dress up, and then held up the shoes she always wore, “are shoes the same?”   
"Our dresses tend to be shorter now and the shoes are more comfortable."  
Both girls looked at each other in horror at the mentioning of shorter dresses, “women nowadays must be whores!” both exclaimed, their voices filled with disgust.   
“besides our shoes are plenty comfortable!” they definitely were protective of their own era...  
"Okay, no need to insult people here. Times have changed though." And she was just as protective of her own era. 

“but it's wrong to have dresses or skirts above the knee, it’s bad. its what prostitutes wore.” The two girls huffed, and scowled a bit. “times have changed too- women used to completely cover their feet, now they show their feet.”   
"We have a lot more freedom now though. Like I can marry another girl in this country now if I wanted to."  
“another girl…?” Both of them took interest in this, since they secretly had always loved women-even at their young age.  
“so….now you wouldn't be killed for loving who you loved?”  
"If you avoid the right places, you will be fine, yes."  
They got huge excited smiles on their faces, and they looked at Julchen as if she were a goddess for the information they were given, “really? that is so splendid to hear!”  
"Isn't it just? And more places are allowing you to get married there too!"  
“thats absolutely beautiful to hear!” both looked so excited.  
“i wish i was alive…” both sighed a bit.  
"I can't help you with that but I can help you move on to the next life. You never know, you might find love there!" Or maybe not.   
“nu-uh.” they both shook their heads, and sighed, “we’d be kicked out of heaven if we found love with who we want to love.”  
“and i dont want to move on yet! your killer hasn't been arrested for his crimes! we need justice!” Brigitte was starting to get worked up again...  
"You do know he's dead, right? And don't worry, you won't get kicked out of heaven. I've met tons of ghosts who are in the same boat as us and they all went on to heaven." Julchen encouraged. "If I found records of your killer and his arrest, would you be happy then?"  
“he hasn't been arrested though! he’s lived a free life even after killing our whole family! he murdered six innocent people and never got caught! no one ever has heard of our murder, it has never once been in the news!” Brigitte was screaming, so angry, and tears poured out of her eyes, showing how stressful it was for them.  
"Brigitte, can you calm down a bit please? Getting worked up isn't going to help you." Julchen was trying here, she really was. "If you can give me an idea of how to help you, that would be great."  
“give us justice! we have the murder weapon! we have all the evidence needed!” granted…. any DNA would be gone due to how it's been nearly two centuries…  
“our bodies are still here! they are still in this house!”  
"I'm afraid the authorities don't find me very credible. Apparently a girl who can see ghosts is either crazy or a con artist."  
“but our bodies are here...the knife still has dried blood on it… the nightgowns on our bodies have dried blood...the floor under us has dried blood...there is only one explanation!” Mari was even beginning to get distraught, and defensive, tears going down her cheeks as she got up, Brigitte following her as both grabbed Julchen’s hands, pulling her up, and lead her upstairs to their room, where two small skeletons laid on the ground in close proximity to each other and the window in their room, showing they were about to escape their killer but got killed before they could jump out of the window. the knife was close to the door, showing the killer dropped it on their way out, and the nightgowns they wore were in fact bloody, dried blood covering most of the fronts of their once-present torsos, and the floor had dried blood around them, showing they had multiple stab wounds and if nothing, bled to death.

They never once looked into the surrounding rooms, even though the doors were open. 

Creepy as all of this was, Julchen had seen worse. 

"Just a question, have you ever been in the other rooms? You may have missed something."

Both girls rapidly shook their heads, “no...our family are in the other rooms….w-we...don't wanna see them….” they meant they don't want to see their skeletons.  
"I see... Where is your family? Did they move on?"  
"...Yeah..."  
"Alright, we're getting you to move on so you can be reunited with your family. Do you know the name of the guy who did all this?"  
"No...but we saw his face."  
The two ghosts fused together so they could draw their killer in better detail. Well, that kinda helped a bit. Only problem was, she had no idea who that person was. He, the killer, was the true dark presence that trapped the house, the ghost in the basement-having died but ended up haunting the house due to what he had done.

The two girls pulled apart from each other, weak now from using so much energy, and sat on the ground next to their remains, frowning. 

And that's when she felt it, the dark energy ripping at her head to try and make her leave.   
"If I sent him to hell, would you be able to move on?" She asked, glad she had her exorcism stuff with her for this spirit.   
The girls just shrugged, but it was clear that Brigitte definitely needed him gone because he was the spirit that was causing her to get so angry. Julchen nodded, looking down to the floor.   
"There's a peaceful spirit, an angry spirit, and an evil spirit in this house. If I'm right, the evil one is your killer."  
Both girls just nodded, looking at the floor with fearful eyes.  
"I'll try." Julchen mumbled before heading to the front door to grab the bag she had left their when she got there. The children followed her out of sheer curiosity, and stopped whenever they got too close to the door. The girl looked back at them, promising she would be okay as she headed down to the basement. They slowly followed, standing at the foot of the stairs.

The evil spirit was lurking about, too dark to be able to make out any features-just a thick black mist in the shape of a big burly man. Julchen set out her circle, standing in the middle of it once she was done and using her powers to light up the candles. The two little ghosts watched from the stairs, able to see through the floors.

The entity in the room with Julchen turned to face her, getting darker and angrier. Julchen smirked at it, beginning to read from the book in her hand. Now, there was two things wrong with exorcism:  
1) it hurt her as well since it tried to rip out the ghostliness which allowed her to do her job  
2) it left her very open for possession. 

The spirits in the house knew this last fact, causing the dark spirit to try and possess her, but was stopped when the two young spirits protected her- the dark one eventually letting out a howl of pain as it disappeared, the exorcism was successful. Still, it wore her out and she passed out just after the process was completed. The two ghost girls looked at each other in panic, and somehow got the energy to pull the woman upstairs, and got her onto the couch, yelling at each other because they had no idea what to do. 

After a couple of hours, Julchen did eventually wake up, groaning as she held her head. She slowly sat up, muttering something about how they always gave her a headache. Both girls stopped their fighting, looking at the mortal woman, their eyes big but grins put themselves on their faces. The ghost hunter just looked at the two, blinking.   
"And that, kids, is why we don't perform exorcisms."  
The two nodded, then blinked, and they ran into the kitchen, teaming up to grab a very very very old crystal glass, and tried to use the faucet, only to be disappointed when no water came out. The albino stood up, popping her back into place as she followed where the pair had gone, a bottle of water in hand. The two where looking at the faucet sadly, since they had wanted to get water for their apparent new friend, the glass on the counter. Said friend just looked at the two questioningly before clearing her throat. The two girls looked up at Julchen, their eyes sad and their lips jutting out, “...we wanted to get you water….but there is none.”

Julchen just waved her bottle of water. "The water here was shut off years ago."  
“...why?” then looked at the bottle, blinking, “what is that?”  
"Well, no mortals live here." She shrugged. "And this is bottled water."  
“water was never shut off back when we were alive...and why is the water bottled?” Mari was the more curious one, now standing on her toes, poking the bottle, jumping back when the plastic made a crinkling sound slightly, “what’s wrong with the glass? its gonna break!”  
"No mortal has lived here for over a century." She explained. "And the bottle is supposed to do that, don't worry, it won't break."  
"But why is that glass so thin?"they didn't know what plastic was.  
"It's plastic. It's just something they make it from that doesn't break as easily."  
“plastic…? thats a stupid word.” Mari blinked, then grabbed the glass on the counter, and handed it to the woman, “put the water in here, its safer and smarter.”  
Julchen shook her head, setting the glass on the side. "This bottle won't break if I drop it and my grip isn't the best."  
Both girls huffed, and put the glass back where they got it, pouting slightly. The woman wasn't lying, the bottle falling from her grip after a moment. She picked the bottle up again before looking at the pair.   
"How come you're still here, anyway?"  
The two blinked, shrugging, and looked at each other.   
"You're so helpful."

“we don't know.” they honestly had no idea why the where still there, they didn't want to be there so why were they?   
"There must be something... Maybe something worrying you?"  
"We dunno!"  
"Alright, alright!"  
Both girls blinked. Julchen sighed softly, sitting down and getting the girls to sit with her. The twins sat reluctantly,curious but also bored. 

"What do you guys normally do for fun?"  
"...we don't know..."  
"What have you been doing this whole time?"  
“....sitting around crying…”  
"Okay, that's boring. How about we play a game?"  
“a game?” the girls looked at each other, “like Hoop and stick? skipping rope? marbles?”  
“what about playing with a tea set? Skittles? Quoits?”   
"How about hide and seek?"  
"...hide and seek?"  
"You've never played it?"  
“...not that we know of, no..” granted they could cheat because they were ghosts. Not with Julchen they couldn't.   
"You guys hide and I have to look for you. Sound fun?"  
“...Okay..” they blinked, and got up, and waited for the woman to close her eyes before they hid, not really spreading out since they got scared alone. 

The mortal should be scared but, somehow, she wasn't. Eventually the girls hid themselves in their wooden toy chest, shutting and locking it because they could get out no matter what. A yell sent the woman looking for the duo, only checking the open doors. Mari and Brigitte stayed silent, waiting, but honestly saw no point to the game. Julchen actually walked where her senses guided her, knocking on the chest before long. both girls stayed quiet, but the air around them was cold.  
"Well, I guess they're not here." Julchen sighed jokingly before sitting down on the chest. "I wonder where they could be..."  
The two just blinked, not realizing the other was kidding, and looked at each other like ‘is she stupid?’ 

She just wanted to annoy them, tapping on the chest idly.   
They just legit where like ‘are people now stupid?’ After a few moments, Julchen grew bored.   
"You can come out of the chest now."  
the two huffed, and got out of the chest, blinking, “how’d you know?”  
"Powers."  
“what?” back when they were alive, no one would speak about powers or magic or anything spiritual-deeming them as ‘witchcraft’.  
"I know. Someone tried to exorcise me when I was a kid because they thought I was possessed. My power is to see and sense spirits although maths was considered witchcraft at one point."   
“oh….” then just blinked.  
"It's all very weird, this world."  
“...ja,it is..”

A weird world was a fun one though. 

sorta.

“....why can't we leave yet?”

it was probably because they refused to see their family’s skeletons. 

Julchen just hummed looking about. "Is there anything you haven't done in this house?"   
“...looked in our family’s rooms….b-but w-we can't do that…”  
"Do you think that might be what's holding you here?"  
"W-we don't know!"  
"Do you want to try looking in those rooms?"  
"...we're scared..."  
"Will it help if I hold your hands when we look?" She asked softly, almost like a mother right now.   
"...maybe..."  
The mortal just offered her hands to them both, smiling softly. The girls took her hands, their see-through hands cold and small compared to Julchen’s. The seer just stood up, allowing the girls to lead the way. The girls slowly went up the stairs,getting slower as they got to the end of the hall-starting with their brothers' room, not ready for their parents'. Julchen opened the door for them, promising everything would be fine. Both girls whimpered slightly, seeing their brothers skeletons-one on a bed and the other by the bed- the one in the bed being smaller than the one on the ground, showing that their oldest brother had tried defending the younger of the two. The woman frowned softly, looking at the skeletons and then the girls, gently squeezing their hands. Mari and Brigitte were staring at the skeletons-seeing what was happening in their brother's last living moments-Matthias being grabbed and stabbed, and Berwald jumping forwards to try and protect him, getting stabbed while doing so and dying there instantly-while Matthias stayed alive for moments later, eventually dying of blood loss as the killer went on to kill their parents and then Mari and Brigitte. Was it bad that Julchen could sorta see what the girls were reminded of?  
Both girls gripped Julchen’s hands tighter, silent tears going down their cheeks, shuddering when they were out of the flashback from their brothers' minds.

The mortal knelt down on the floor, pulling them into a hug. The two hugged her back, knowing they had to go to their parents room next-and knew that would be the hardest part. They were questioned about their certainty, the girl hoping to hell that this would work. The girls stood up, grabbing her hands and began leading the woman to their parents room, opening the door and instantly Rushed to their parents’ skeletons, wailing and sobbing hysterically...their parents died in each other’s arms. Their positions showing no sign of putting up a fight….and that was probably the most heartbreaking thing the two children had ever seen. Julchen was just left staring, almost broken by it. And then she thought of something. 

"Girls, you know that everyone else has moved on, don't you? That means they're all waiting for you. They always wanted to protect you and that's exactly what they did." She explained, crouching between them. The girls were on the bed by that point, still wailing and crying, feeling so helpless and hopeless-unable to hear the woman over their agony-filled crying. Well, that failed. Okay, plan B: hug the small children until they calmed down. That would take forever….honestly, those two cried for at least a century straight after they “woke up” and realized they were dead and that their family had moved on without them.

It was at that moment that another mortal entered the building, Julchen recognising them. 

"Hey, hey, guys. If you stop crying, I can take you to meet someone very special. Okay?"

They slowly stopped crying, looking at her, their eyes so heartbroken and soulless from how miserable they were, sniffling. She offered them her hands, promising it would be okay. They slowly took her hands, getting off the bed,still sniffling. The woman lead them downstairs, going to check who it was and facepalming when she saw her parents, scolding them for entering someone's home without permission since they had always done that to her. Lutz blinked seeing Julchen’s hands looking like they were holding something-or someone’s hands, but was pretty sure they were just ghosts that he couldn't see.  
The two ghosts immediately went invisible, scared by the new people, hiding behind Julchen, still holding her hands. Julchen insisted that it was okay, her mother crouching down in front of them. 

"Are you okay there?" She asked softly.   
The girls just clung closer to Julchen-being incredibly shy sometimes, not showing themselves to the older woman. Julchen insisted it was okay, asking her parents to turn around for a moment before she crouched down.   
"They're nice people, I swear. They're here to help and the man can't see you so you can mess with him as much as you want."  
The girls just slightly exposed themselves, shuffling their feet, “....” they were still kind of pouting and sniffling, having runny noses from their earlier crying. Maria smiled softly, using a handkerchief to wipe their noses.   
"Now, am I right in thinking that you two can't move on?"  
the two blinked before nodding, their eyes showing how lost, miserable and heartbroken they were. The older woman nodded in understanding.   
"Something tells me you two just need to enjoy being kids. If we got you two to have some fun, do you think that might help?"  
The two looked at each other before slowly nodding. The other smiled at them cheerily.   
"Okay, so if you could do anything in the world, what would you do?"  
The two looked at each other, blinking confused, then shrugged slowly, “......we don't know…”  
"Can you remember what you normally used to do?"  
They nodded, disappearing completely, popping back up with some of their old toys.  
Lutz had to lean against a wall, nearly having a heart attack seeing toys appear randomly. To be honest, Lutz was only here to be messed with. 

Maria's idea went as follows:   
The girls probably missed being kids so if they recreate that, it would help them move on. 

The girls didn't agree with or deny that idea. So helpful.   
Eventually, after whispering in their native language, they both nodded meekly. 

And so, that's what they did. 

Slowly but surely the girls began acting more childlike...feeling more….alive and it felt great...It wasn't much longer after they had been playing with their toys that they began playing with Lutz, pulling at his pants to get his attention, then run off giggling when he would look down. Julchen and Maria took tons of pictures, the younger of the two even managing to get the girls to sit still long enough for a picture. Once the picture was taken, they began messing with Lutz again, occasionally climbing on him since he couldn't see them and he was a big man.  
Lutz was swatting around, feeling two cold things moving all over, squirming. It was hilarious and they got it all on video. Since the camera was a thermal camera, they captured mari and brigitte.  
Both girls kept giggling, occasionally breathing into his ears-making him cover his ears. It was adorable to see him being messed with, somewhat like when Julchen and Gilbert were tiny. The girls had a lot of fun, and by the time they had to take a break-they were glowing so much and they looked so, so happy.

Everyone was a lot happier, really. 

Except Lutz, he looked like he would cry at some point. Especially after he was shown just who or what had been bugging and messing with him.  
"It's a pair of little girls, Vati, how does that make you feel?"  
"Probably like when you and Gilbert were children and nearly drove him insane."  
“exactly like that.” he nodded to his wife.  
The girls tugged at Maria and Julchen’s pants, pointing to a corner, the two of them seeing a white light starting to form. The two women just smiled softly, hugging them both in turn and telling them that their family was waiting for them on the other side. The girls looked at each other, then ran towards the light, holding each other’s hands-stopping right before they got into the light, now full of color and no longer see through-their blonde hair and blue eyes shining in the light of the whiteness that surrounded them, the brown stains of blood disappearing from their night gowns, waving at them with big smiles on their faces before they ran fully into the light, rejoining their family who awaited them on the other side.

they were finally home..

The two women back in the human world waved at them, smiling fondly.   
"Now that's over, who's for pizza?" Maria asked happily.


End file.
